Tunnels of love
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Attending a college full of gang members and druggies is a lot to handle for new student Ichigo Kurosaki. Not to meantion a lot of secrets live inside this school. With the help of a rebellious gang member who wishes for freedom, will Ichigo uncover this school's secrets?
1. The University

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ The university**

**~ BLEACH**

It was a sunny day as a car rolled up past some gates. Sitting in the passenger seat was an eighteen year old with spikey orange hair and brown eyes. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was spending the next four years at this college. He looked up to the many buildings and glared at it. This was the Karakura university, a school he didn't want to attend.

You see, this school is home to gang members and druggies. Ichigo had wanted to follow his friends to M-university but no, his dad had been late with the paperwork and he was now stuck here. 'Of all the places to be stuck.' thought Ichigo. The car pulled over and the teen looked to the man in the driver's seat, he had black hair and stubles on his chin. This was Ichigo's father; Issin Kurosaki.

"We're here, I know you don't like this school, but it was all I could get into on such short notice." said Issin. "Why couldn't you have just finished the paperwork on time?" asked Ichigo, irritated. Issin sighed, he really was sorry, but his son was still pissed off. "Just try to make the best of it, make new friends." said Issin. "Ya, friends who'll want to get me high and also try and kill me, what fun." said Ichigo sarcastically.

Issin only opened the car door and Ichigo followed. They headed up to the main building where they met the dean, Mr. Carso. "Hello, you must be Ichigo, welcome to Karakura university." said Mr. Carso. "Thanks." muttered Ichigo. Mr. Carso looked to be in his late thirties with brown hair and had a pot belly.

"This is a nice campus." said Issin. "Thank you, you know, it wasn't always a school." said Mr. Carso. "It wasn't?" asked Ichigo. "No, before, it was a fortess during world war 2, I've heard people say that there are many secrets within this school but, it might just be a tale, I haven't seen anything secretive here." laughed Mr. Carso. Issin laughed with him, but Ichigo remained silent, intrested now.

"What kind of secrets?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, I don't know, but forget it, it's just an old wive's tale." said Mr. Carso. Ichigo stayed silent for the rest of the meeting. "Okay, here is your room key and schedule, if you need anything, don't be afraid to talk to me." said Mr. Carso. They left the office and headed toward the parking lot.

Ichigo noticed some other teens were out and looked at him. "Check it out, a new kid." said a teal haired guy. The rest of the group laughed and it pissed Ichigo off. Another guy looked at him, he had short silver hair, he only grinned mockingly at Ichigo. 'God, here not even an hour and I hate this place even more.' thought Ichigo.

They got Ichigo's stuff and Issin helped his son move into his new room. The dorm room had a lobby with an old fireplace and two stair cases leading to different halls for the room. "Which way to your room, son?" asked Issin. "The right staircase, number 15." said Ichigo. They left the lobby and headed upstairs.

The room was big with only one bed, so Ichigo was rooming alone. 'Good, no druggie or gang member.' thought Ichigo. Issin put down his stack of boxes and faced his son. "Well, have Ichigo, see you later." said Issin. The two hugged and his father gave a comforting pat on the back.

He shut the door and Ichigo sat on his new bed. 'Guess I'm stuck here till I gradulate.' thought Ichigo. Getting up, Ichigo decided to explore the campus. He left the dorms and walked around on the paths. The place was clean and green, not what he expected.

He saw a map and looked at it. 'The libary is infront of me.' thought Ichigo. He looked up to it, it was a three story building with a long, tall tower with it. 'What was it before?' thought Ichigo. He walked up to it and saw a stone sign.

_**'Here is the famous stackade where all the prisoners of war were kept, locked up in cells or for the worse, locked in the tower where only jumping to their deaths was a way to escape, plus the basement was where they were tortured for their information.' **_

Ichigo backed up a bit, that sounded awful. Then, the teen heard muttering and saw the gang from before. Turning, he fled into the libary. He listened and heard them leave and he sighed. 'Best to stay out of these assholes way so I don't get involved.' thought Ichigo.

He looked to the books and shrugged. Might as well past the time.

_**A/N: Well, was it good? Bad? plz review.**_


	2. Looking in

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ Looking in**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo explored through the many shelves that housed the books. Some were new, others were worn and old. 'They need to come up with better books.' thought Ichigo. He came to the end and saw a really old book that's label was still intact. The book read 'History of Fort Kura'. The teen was curious and took and the book and sat down at a table.

He opened it to the first page which shown the people who lived at the fort, back during world war 2. 'Huh, wonder how many of these guys are still alive.' thought Ichigo. He turned the page to see a picture of the fort, it was the school! 'Mr. Carso never did tell me what it's name was back when this was a fort, not a school.' thought Ichigo. He only sighed and started reading, it wasn't a history book, it was a journal!

_-February 14, 1942_

_"Construction of the fort has taken effect now, though we must hurry, the U.S. troops will be arriving soon. Many good people have already died during these last few months since war was declared on us from the United States. If we can get this fort up, we'll stand a fighting chance and beat back the U.S. We will never surrender, we will always beat back our enemies. I've had word sent to have my dear friend sergeant Ukitake come down._

_He's been under the weather but things are peaceful here for now, it might due him some good to be out of the ship with all that smog. Construction must speed up though, if we are to survive."_

_-General G.S. Yamamoto_

"Strange, I never heard of Fort Kura or even this General Yamamoto guy." whispered Ichigo. The teen should know, he's been in history a lot, yet not one time was this guy meantioned, not even this fort, it was like it never existed. Ichigo shook his head and skimmed through the pages, most of the passages about construction. Finally, Ichigo came to a different entry.

_-December 19, 1942_

_"At last, construction is finished. Ukitake has been in the medical ward though, turns out his heart and lungs are failing him. I hope the doctor can help him, if not...then I will lose my dear friend. Though, back to business, the fort is complete and we've stuck a few prisoners in the prison hold. They scream out, but, I do not hear them now once I leave the building._

_I pass on the information I get to the other generals, torture seems to be the only way to get the answers. I know this is wrong, torturing people and building this fort in secret, but, it is the only way we win in this war, we torture the answers out of our enemies. I know the President won't like this, but, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."_

_-General G.S. Yamamoto_

"Okay, now that explains it." said Ichigo. The fort was built in secret, no one knew it even existed. 'Then, how did Mr. Carso find out about it, hell, why are their signs everywhere but no one tells what happened here.' thought Ichigo. He skimmed more and came to the end of the book, the last passage sat there.

_-Augest 30, 1945_

_"The U.S. forces have discovered the fort. I can hear the gunfire outside, a few are dying, but most can be saved. I've ordered my second in command; Misuki Carso, to lead everyone out of the fort undetected. I am remaining here, I will die along side my friends and fellow soldiers. I find now point now, With Ukitake's death. _

_He left us a month ago when his illness finally claimed him. At the end of this, I will be reunited with my dear friend in death, I trust Captain Carso to look after the rest of our men. As long as he remembers the right paths, he'll be fine. I hear them getting closer now, it is time I stop righting and face death head on. Hang on my friend, I will soon join you in sweet death. This is my finall entry, farewell."_

_-General G.S. Yamamoto (March 15, 1879-Augest 30, 1945)_

Ichigo could easily see the dried bloodstains on the page, the general got what he wanted. 'Least he lived a long life.' thought Ichigo. His gaze then went back to the name 'Misuki Carso'. "So, he has some history with this place, if that's true, then he should know the secrets in this building." muttered Ichigo. Then, his mind raced over to where Captain Carso lead the remaining men out undetected and to 'remember the right paths'.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Ichigo. There was a loud slam and Ichigo jumped and grimaced. It was the gang again. "Hey, we know your new here, what's your name?" asked the teal haired man. "Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo. "Grimmjow, leave the kid alone." said a man with slick back brown hair.

"Come on, Aizen, I was only playing." said Grimmjow. "Which is why you have so many detentions, anyway, I'm Aizen Sosuke, the leader of 'The Hollows', these are my people; Grimmjow, Luppi, Tousen, and Gin." said Aizen. Ichigo looked at each, Luppi looked like a chick with his femine body, face and hair, Tousen was black with dreadlocks and was blind, Gin was the one that smiled mockingly at him from before. "Whatcha got there?" asked Luppi. Before Ichigo could respond, Luppi snatched the book away from him.

The girly man eyed it and looked back at Ichigo in a serious manner. "Where the hell did you get this?" asked Luppi. "From the book shelves where ALL books here are kept." said Ichigo, irritated. Aizen took the book from Luppi and gave a small smile. "You know, it really isn't a good idea to pry into things." said Aizen.

Ichigo was confused and the gang just left. 'What the hell was that about?' thought Ichigo. Ichigo looked back to the gang to see Gin watching him. He had a look on his face that seemed to say, 'Be careful'. Ichigo met his gaze and the silver haired teen gave a smile and followed his gang out of the libary.

This was starting to get to Ichigo. 'Just what the hell is going on here?' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Another chapter done. hope u liked it. plz review**___


	3. What lies beneath

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ What lies beneath**

**~ BLEACH**

"And so, when you carry the X over pi, you'll get 42." concluded the professor. Ichigo only let out a yawn as the other students around him wrote down the notes. He had been up late trying to figure out what was going on with 'The Hollows' but came up just who they are. Luppi is a constant drug user while Grimmjow has been arrested eight times for violence and robbery, Aizen was the leader and was a complete mystery, Tousen had been born blind and has become very agressive about it. Ichigo let out a sigh as the final member came to mind.

Gin Ichimaru, the one who seemed to be trying to communicate with him, had no record, hell, not even a normal one, it was like he never existed...well, he has a birth certificate but other than that, nothing. 'Just who is he?' thought Ichigo. "And with that, we conclude todays lesson, and remember, we have a test on this tomorrow." said the professor. The teen hit stop on his tape recorder and started packing up. What, he didn't feel like taking notes.

Ichigo left the classroom and looked at his schedule. First day of classes and he couldn't even be late. History was next and that was a long walk towards the South building. 'How the hell am I supposed to get there in five minutes?!' wondered Ichigo. He was about to run when he was grabbed and pulled back.

"What's up, Berry?" asked Grimmjow. Great, just what he needed, this gang of assholes. "What do you want?" asked Ichigo. "Just wondering where your going." said Aizen. "To my history class." said Ichigo.

"Aw, he wants to be a _good_ student." mocked Luppi. The others laughed and this pissed Ichigo off more. "Aizen, shouldn't we get down to business?" asked Tousen. "Right, we know you've been snooping into our personal afairs." said Aizen. Ichigo looked at them, glaring but was really concerned about how they found out.

Aizen took Ichigo from Grimmjow's grasp and shoved him into the wall hard. "I warned you about prying, now you'll pay the price." said Aizen. Ichigo watched as Aizen pulled a blade from his pocket and this worried the teen greatly. 'Shit, he's going to kill me.' thought Ichigo. Aizen went to stab him but a hand grabbed his wrist.

To the teen's shock, it was Gin! "Why are you stopping me, Gin?" asked Aizen. "Are ya really that clueless, Mr. Carso said that if you pulled this again, he was going to expel ya." said Gin. Just as he said this, they heard whisling. Mr. Carso was walking down the path, coming in their direction.

Aizen grumbled and released Ichigo who fell to the ground. "You lucked out, but the next time I see you, I WILL cut you up." threathened Aizen. He and the others left but then Gin turned towards Ichigo. Ichigo met his gaze and gave a nod, showing he was grateful. Gin gave a smile and followed his gang.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his stuff before running off to class. He was going to be late, he was sure of it.

**~ BLEACH**

With history done, Ichigo had no other classes for the day. He had been late and missed the notes. Just as he packed up, his history professor came over. "Here are today's notes." said the professor. "Huh, but..." started Ichigo.

"Not from me, another student made copies and asked me to give them to you." said the professor. Ichigo gladly took them but eyed his professor. "Who was the student?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, I don't know his name, but he had silver hair and his eyes were shut." said the professor. Ichigo's eyes widened and the teacher left.

'Gin made me copies...wait, he's IN my history class?!' thought Ichigo. He shook his head and left the room. He had to hurry and get to the dorm, he couldn't afford to be caught by 'The Hollows'. He had lucked out, he saw no hide nor hair of the gang. He went into the dorm and sat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

He pulled out his math book and started going over the homework and the notes. He finished soon enough and grabed his history book, but, found nothing intresting and put it away. He let out a sigh as he stared at the fireplace. 'So boring here, aside from being bullied by a gang.' thought Ichigo. His mind then drifted to the journal he found and G.S. Yamamoto.

Was he ever in this room, just staring at the fireplace and thinking of when the end was near? Ichigo got up and put a hand on the fireplace. There was no firewood or lighter, why keep a fireplace if it was never used? He banged his fist on it when he felt movement. He looked and saw a brick was loose with a small hole in it.

Curiously, Ichigo pushed on it and it slide in and there was a loud click. The brick came back and the teen jumped back as the fireplace started turning. When it stopped, Ichigo was staring down a long, dark passage way. 'What the hell is this?' thought Ichigo. He looked around in some drawers and found a flashlight.

He turned it on and started down the passage. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned to see the way out slowly close shut. Ichigo gulped but kept on going down. Soon, he heard what sounded like running water and came into a larger passage...or a fuckin tunnel! He saw a large, long river of water moving before him.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe it. 'So this is how the rest of the troop got out undetected and one of the secrest of this place.' thought Ichigo. He walked down the way, following the river. "I wonder if these tunnels run all over campus." said Ichigo. He soon found another tunnel and went down it, wondering away from the river way.

He came to a deadend but found a small lever. He pulled it to hear another click but this time the door was pulled into the wall. He went in and saw he was in the men's room. He went to the door and peeked out to see it was the one in the history and science building on campus. Ichigo smirked and went back down the tunnel, closing the door. These tunnels really DO go all over campus.

'Looks like I found my way of avoiding 'The Hollows'.' thought Ichigo. He ten continued down the tunnels, wanting to explore it all.

_**A/N: well Ichigo has made a big discovery. What can become of these secret tunnel routes? hmmm? **_


	4. Red-eyed Mist

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ Red-eyed Mist**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo couldn't help but be happy. Now that he had the tunnel routes to his classes mapped, he could avoid the 'Hollows'. He was heading to his last class which was history, and was going up the tunnel. He put his ear to the wall and listened. There was no sound so he pulled the lever and went in.

The boy's room was empty and the passage door slide close. He walked out and went into the classroom. He took out his notebook as the professor started the lesson. Pausing, Ichigo snuck a peek back and spotted Gin in the far corner. The silver haired teen saw him and waved to him.

Ichigo returned his gaze to the front, Gin was being _nice_ to him now? Then again, he did protect him from Aizen and helped him out by making him copies of yesterday's history notes. 'I don't get it, why is Gin being nice to me?' thought Ichigo. "Okay, now, for the rest of class, I want you to work with someone and finish up on this packet, it's due at the end of class." said the professor. 'Are you shitting me?' thought Ichigo.

He passed them out and Ichigo saw another name on his packet. 'So he picks the partners.' thought Ichigo. To his shock, his partner was Gin Ichimaru. He sighed and saw Gin take a seat next to him. "Looks like we're workin together, Berry." said Gin.

"Shut up, my name is Ichigo, NOT Berry." sanpped Ichigo. Gin chuckled and they opened the book and started looking for the answers. The teen looked at the older teen and sighed. "Gin, why are you being nice to me?" asked Ichigo. "Hm, what do ya mean?" asked Gin.

"You protected me from Aizen, then you make me copies of yesterday's notes, plus not to long ago, you waved to me." said Ichigo. "It's simple, I hate bein in a gang, but I can't leave since no one leave sthe 'hollows'." said Gin. Ichigo nodded, feeling bad for the older teen. "Plus, ya look like a nice kid, so i thought I'd try ta be friends with ya, but, with Aizen around, I can't." said Gin. "I see, i'm sorry you can't be your own man." said Ichigo.

"Thanks but, eventually I'll be free, just gonna take time." sighed Gin. With that, the chat ended and they got to work. Soon, class was over and the two passed in the packets. "Bye." said Gin. He left and Ichigo sighed, he could actually believe he and Gin could be great friends.

He shrugged and went to the boy's room and disappeared down the tunnel route. He walked slowly down the river way listening to the calming sounds of the rippling water. He sat down and let out a sigh and dipped his feet into the chilling water. He wished he could help Gin, but, gangs were held together and were hard to break free of. Ichigo laid back, staring at the dirt ceiling.

He had to leave, who knows how long till the dorm room became full and he couldn't sneak in. He got up, put his shoes back on and ran the rest of the way to the dorms. He listened, hearing nothing and went in. The lobby of the dorms was empty and he closed the fireplace, running upstairs and into his room. He laid on his back and let out a sigh before burying his face in his pillow.

'This school is too much, wish I could of gone to M-university.' thought Ichigo. He let out a yawn and shut his eyes deciding to take a nap. He curled into his blankets and fell asleep.

**~ BLEACH**

A loud scream brought Ichigo out of his sleep and he saw he was out for three hours. He ran out of his room and into the lobby to see the other boys there. Screaming, on the ground, was Luppi. "Hey, calm down, it's okay." said a teen. Luppi only screamed more and started beating the teen, making blood flew and Ichigo was horrified.

'What's happening?' thought Ichigo. Luppi soon stopped and the teen was no longer moving, it was obvious to see he was beaten to death. Luppi then gazed at Ichigo and the teen was shocked to see the whites of the feminine man was full of blood. Luppi screamed and ran to Ichigo. Before he could move, Luppi's hands were around his throat.

He tried to push off the man teen but it was to no avail. Suddenly, Luppi's grip went slack and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Ichigo checked for a pulse to find it weakening more and more. "Hey, someone get the nurse." said Ichigo. Two teens ran off and the others picked Luppi up and put him on the couch. They even moved the dead, beaten teen to the other couch.

The nurse soon arrived and took Luppi to her office while a morgan came and took the dead teen. The hollows were present but none showed any emotion. Though, Ichigo did notice Gin's look of horror. The lobby soon emptied and Gin looked to Ichigo. The teen saw him and Gin dropped something on the floor.

Once he left and Ichigo was alone, he picked up what Gin had dropped. It was a piece of paper taht read 'Listen on Mr. Carso; Red-eyed Mist'. Ichigo was confused but pocketed the paper and went to the fireplace. He shut it and ran down into the tunnels and looked for the passage that'd lead to the man's office. 'Damn, I knew I should of explored all the passages.' thought Ichigo.

Just as he stopped, he heard a loud noise. He followed it into a passage to a door, but, noticed a peek hole. Ichigo slide it open to see books in the way. He pushed it away lightly to see Mr. Carso's back and the nurse. 'This is the bookcase.' thought Ichigo.

"This has gone on too long, Red-eyes Mist is too dangers to let loose, you need to destroy it." said the nurse. Ichigo was shocked, Mr. Carso MADE it?! "I will not, it just needs to be inproved, once Luppi gets up, he'll test the next batch." said Mr. Carso. "IF he does, he's in a coma and is slowly dying, plus, even if he does wake up and makes a full recoery, he _beat_ a student to death!" said the nurse. Mr. Carso shook his head and the nurse went to leave.

"I'm ending this now." said the nurse. "No, you won't." said Mr. Carso. He reviled a gun with a silencer and Ichigo's eyes widened. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the nurse, killing her in a second. Mr. Carso pocketed the gun and picked up the nurse's body.

He then dropped it into a metal door that read '_**incenerator**_'. Ichigo was horrified and closed the peek hole and ran down the passage to the main tunnel. Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw. He then looked back. "Still, what the hell is this 'Red-eyed Mist'?" wondered Ichigo.

_**A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry if it seems rushed. Things are picking up pace, what is Ichigo to do? Plz review.**_


	5. Discovered

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ Discovered**

**~ BLEACH**

It was another night of walking around the tunnels for Ichigo. After what he witnessed in the dean's office, he was determined to find out what was going on and what this 'Red-eyed Mist' was. He listened carefully to each tunnel passage but heard no noise, he groaned, this was going to take a while. Then, he came to the passage that laid to the library when he heard a soft noise, someone talking? He followed the tunnel and came to the door.

This lead to the basement of the library which was strangely a laundry room but there was one also in the dorm room. Though, it was hardly used so, why was there talking coming from it? Ichigo looked for a peek hole and found it soon enough. He quietly and carefully opened it and looked it to see the containers of laundry powder. He moved it and looked to be shocked.

The teachers of the school were all in there, next to bottles and tubes and liquid, even some pouring powder into the containers that read 'laundry powder'. 'Holy shit, this is a fuckin drug operation' thought Ichigo. Then, he noticed one table where a red powder was being made. 'Is that the Red-eyed Mist?' thought Ichigo. Someone walked by his field of vision and the teen's eyes widened, it was the hollows gang member; Grimmjow!

Ichigo then looked at the rest of the room, ALL the memebers of the hollows were in here. Then, his gaze hit the railing that looked over the room. Sitting on the rail was Gin! 'So he's involved, but then, why did he pass on to me about the Red-eyed Mist?' thought Ichigo. Just then, the door opened and Mr. Carso came in.

"Everyone, listen, we need to improve on the Red-eyed Mist, it's still not 100% right, but it's half way there." said Mr. Carso. "What went wrong?" asked the science professor. "It worked in bringing out the bloodthirsty nature of us humans, but it's still unstable since our dear friend Luppi may die." said Mr. Carso. "Well, what needs to be done with it?" asked the history professor. "How 'bout we just can it and return ta the normal drugs?" asked Gin.

The dean went over to Gin and whacked him on the back of the head, getting a glare. "No, we got people interested in this, and don't talk, Ichimaru your only here to guard, not pitch ideas unless they're good, now, back to work!" yelled Mr. Carso. He left and Gin still rubbed his head. Ichigo then remembered the chat they had yesterday in class, he wanted out of the gang life and most likely this life too. 'He let it slip so I could help, but, how?' thought Ichigo.

He closed the peek hole and walked away. 'How can I help you Gin if I don't even know what to do?' thought Ichigo. He walked back to the dorm room lobby, he still had to get some sleep.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo groaned as he read over the science chapter of his text book. He had a test tomorrow and he didn't want to fail, though it was awkward since he know knew his teachers were in the drug business. He shut his book and laid back onto his bed, he didn't know what to do. "Well, what can I do, I'm no cop." sighed Ichigo. He put his books away and went onto his laptop and signed onto facebook.

No one was on so Ichigo decided to just update his status.

_'Been here 1 week so far and all i can say is it sucks. wish 2 get out of here. can any 1 help?_

_Mood: Angry_

Ichigo then signed out and turned his laptop off. 'What to do now?' thought Ichigo. He got up and headed down to the lobby and sat on the couch. He hung his head back and sighed. 'A week and I'm already seeing so much shit.' thought Ichigo.

He pulled out his wallet and counted his money. 'Wonder if I have enough for the bar.' thought Ichigo. He put it away when the door to the lobby burst open. Ichigo looked to see Gin panting as he shut the doors. He then ran over to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi, um, can ya do meh a favor?" asked Gin. "What?" asked Ichigo. "Nothin serious, I just need ya ta help meh hide from tha Vizard gang." said Gin. "Why, what did you do?" asked Ichigo. "Well, they had what I wrote down for ya and I kicked it outta there hands, now they wanna kill meh." said Gin.

"You do know that some members are in here too, right?" asked Ichigo. "Oh shit, please Ichigo, help meh out?" asked Gin. Just then, there was a loud slam and footsteps. "Please?" asked Gin. The teen debated it but sighed. "I'll help you if you can keep a secret." said Ichigo. "Secret, what's th-"

"Gin!" said Ichigo. "Alright I'll keep ya secret." said Gin. With that said, Ichigo took Gin's wrist and lead him to the fireplace. The silver haired teen was then surprised when he saw Ichigo push something in and the fireplace opened up. Ichigo then pushed him in and shut the door behind them.

When the Vizard gang got to the lobby, it was empty. Gin was nowhere in sight and so, they just walked away back to their businesses.

_**A/N: well, Ichigo has finally found out what the Red-eyed Mist does. Plus Gin now knows of the tunnels. What will happen now? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	6. Crushed

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ Crushed**

**~ BLEACH**

"Ooh, so this si why I haven't seen ya walkin 'round on campus." said Gin. "Yes, I've been using this tunnel system to avoid the hollows." said Ichigo. He was mad, he just gave away his secret and now who knows what'll happen. They came to the main tunnel and Gin gazed into the river. "Cool, so these tunnels go all over campus?" asked Gin.

"Yes, now remeber our deal, you won't tell _ANYONE_ about this." said Ichigo. "Relax Ichi, I won't." said Gin. "Also, don't use these tunnels, I don't want anyone else finding out about them." said Ichigo. "Hm, but why, this is a really cool place." said Gin. "Gin!" yelled Ichigo.

"Okay, I won't come back here myself." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and they walked down the tunnel. A smirk then came across his face. 'Yep, not comin back here alone.' thought Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

It was now morning and Ichigo was worried. He had no idea if Gin would keep his mouth shut about the tunnels. 'What if these drug making bastards discover the tunnels because I saved Gin's ass?' thought Ichigo. He couldn't focus on class and that wasn't good since this was a review for the math test tomorrow. He laid his head down.

'He better not blab his mouth, otherwise I am going to kick his fuckin ass into next YEAR!' thought Ichigo. "Mr. Kurosaki PAY ATTENTION!" yelled the math professor. Ichigo lifted his head and the class started laughing a bit. He sighed it just wasn't his day, was it? He sighed and took the notes out and started writing.

Soon class was over and Ichigo happily went to the men's room. It was a half day so he had no other classes for the rest of the day. He looked around and went into the tunnels and shut the door. He sighed and put his feet into the chilling water. 'Why did my damn science teacher have to makes us all run around the campus for a damn experiment after the test?' thought Ichigo.

His feet were sore and he was happy to soak them in cool water. He went into his bag and pulled out his math book and notes. He'll let his feet soak a bit and while he doesn't, might as well study some for the math test. He came to the review they did today but he could really understand it. 'Dammit, I should of paied attention.' thought Ichigo.

He looked through his book for help but got none. "Dammit I hate math." said Ichigo. "Want meh ta turter ya then?" asked a voice. Ichigo paused and looked to see Gin. "The fuck, you said you wouldn't come back down here." said Ichigo.

"Noo, I said I wouldn't come down here _myself_, I'm not here myself, we both are, so I'm not alone, THAT'S what I promised ya." snickered Gin. Ichigo was pissed, the fox faced bastard tricked him! Gin came over and sat next to Ichigo. "If ya want, I can help ya with math." said Gin. Ichigo frowned, could he _really_ trust this guy?

Then again, if he failed his first math test, he wouldn't do well in math for the rest of the year and he'll get held back, resulting in him being stuck here even longer. "Alright, fine, help me with this." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and got closer to the teen and started going over the notes. "This is why ya not gettin it, ys messed up on tha notes." said Gin. Ichigo smacked himself, he REALLY should of paid attention.

So, for the next hour, the two just stayed down in the tunnels, going over math, and now both were soaking their feet. "Ya get it now?" asked Gin. "Ya makes more sense now." said Ichigo. The silver haired teen nodded and pulled his feet out, putting his socks and shoes back on. Ichigo followed suit and got up.

"Thanks for helping me out." said Ichigo. "No problem, though, now ya owe meh." said Gin. "Wha-, I saved your ass from the Vizards!" spat Ichigo. "Yep, and I kept tha tunnels a secret, now I helped ya with tha math." said Gin. Ichigo was pissed and Gin got closer.

"Now, what I want is what I wanted when I first laid eyes on ya." said Gin. Ichigo was confused till Gin grabbed his arms and pulled him close, mashing their lips together. The orange haired teen was shock as he felt Gin's tongue invade his mouth. He struggled to get away but he couldn't help but moan, the feeling of Gin's tongue lightly moving over his tongue, gums, and teeth was soothing. Eventually, he gave in, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck, pulling him closer.

The silver haired teen let out a purr and had his arms around Ichigo's waist, rubbing their member's together in the process. Ichigo broke the kiss to gasp but Gin quickly kissd him again, tongue back in. Now their tongues danced together as hands wondered over the body of the other. Air was soon a need and they broke apart, panting hard. "Wh-why did you..." started Ichigo.

"Hm, I got a crush on ya when ya first got here." said Gin. Ichigo blushed and Gin pulled him into his body, kissing his neck and nibbling it. "G-Gin, no, ah, do-don't leave, mm, marks." moaned Ichigo. The older teen only chuckled before licking the tan neck. "Fine we'll continue this later, I'm needed sadly." sighed Gin.

"You mean in the library basement?" asked Ichigo. Gin's eyes were opened to sky blue iris' full of shock. "When did ya-" started Gin. "I used the tunnels to look around and I saw, I also saw Mr. Carso hit you, and murder the nurse." said Ichigo. "Wait, Mr. Carso murdered the nurse?!" yelled Gin.

Ichigo nodded, he didn't realize that Gin had no idea. The older teen only sighed and ran his fingers through orange locks. "Well, see ya later." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him and smiled. "Ya, I'll see later." said Ichigo. They then walked together out of the tunnels, their fingers laced together.

_**A/N: Yays, they finally kissed! Now, what'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review. BTW, hope the kiss scene was good. **_


	7. Our world

**TUNNELS OF LOVE ~ Our world**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo was bored as he watched the history movie they were being forced to watch. Apparently, this movie has some important infor for the new chapter. The teen was falling asleep when something landed on his desk. It was an oragami fox and the teen snickered a bit. This was how Gin sent little messages to him, by folding it into a fox.

Ichigo peeked a look back to see Gin send him a wink. It's been two days since Gin and Ichigo kissed in the tunnels and now were dating in secret. The older teen had told Ichigo that no one was to know since it could make him a target from Mr. Carso. Plus, seeing as to what he did to the nurse, Ichigo wasn't going to cross that line. Still, he was just happy to be dating Gin.

The teen then unfolded the fox to find the message.

_**" Head to our place after classes. No job tonight."**_

This made Ichigo smile and he slipped the note into his bag. He was no longer tired as he waited patiently for the bell to ring. He really wanted to head to the tunnels now.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo sat down on a slab of rock near the river as he waited. Gin still had an extra class since he was what people called a genius. 'Who would of thought that knowledge could be so hot.' thought Ichigo. He heard running footsteps and looked to see Gin. "Sorry, I really hate tha extra class." sighed Gin.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and sat down to kiss Ichigo happily. The younger teen happily returned it and shivered when he felt Gin's hands slide down his sides and go under his shirt. "Hm, Gin, stop teasing." moaned Ichigo. Gin only snickered before attacking his neck.

Ichigo shivered more and Gin only continued to suck and kiss the tan neck. "N-no marks." warned Ichigo. Gin sighed and pulled back. "I really hate this place, but, here is alright." said Gin. Ichigo couldn't help but give Gin a confused look.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. The older teen got up and gestered to the whole tunnel. "Who's down here now?" asked Gin. "Us." answered Ichigo. "Is there anyone here ta tell us what ta do?" asked Gin.

"No." answered Ichigo. "How 'bout anyone ta judge us?" asked Gin. "No." said Ichigo. "Exactly, Ichi, it's like a new world in here." said Gin. Ichigo was surprised and Gin sat back down with him, taking his hands in his own.

"Up on campus, we can't be together, hell we can't even be seen together and it kills meh." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the older teen stroked his face. "But down here, it's just tha two of us, it's like our own little world down here where only we exist." said Gin. Ichigo smiled at that, he got what Gin meant. "I guess your right." sighed Ichigo.

"Damn right I am." chuckled Gin. He pulled Ichigo close, their lips melting together. 'Our own world, I like the sound of it.' thought Ichigo. They broke apart and Gin pulled Ichigo tighter to his body. "So, how 'bout we take a stroll through our wonderful little world?" asked Gin.

Ichigo rolld his eyes but kissed Gin lightly on the lips. "I'd like to." said Ichigo. The older teen got up and held out his hand for Ichigo, who gladly accepted it and got up. The two walked away, planning to explore more of their world.

_**A/N: Well, another chappie down. Hope they egt to keep their worlds. Plz review.**_


End file.
